Trava
Trava is one of the more recently developed city-states in the country of Themne. It was declared a city-state 147 years ago, which is when it began sending an ambassador to the Conchord. Government State Government Structure Prior to the unification of Themne, Trava as a distinct area did not exist. Rather, powerful families in the area controlled vast swathes of fertile land and ruled over their own pseudo-courts, with others seeking power swearing fealty to them and receiving positions as payment. For hundreds of years, these noble families jockeyed for power with one another, periodically even openly warring against each other. When the Conchord was set up, these powerful families realized that they could have greater bargaining power as a group than individually. The area that became Trava was not designated a city-state, so they could send no one to the Conchord and were technically ruled over by Cantisum. Lead by the Zelen family, which ruled over the largest city in the area, now referred to as Trava Proper, the noble families signed a charter that declared Trava a city-state and set up the current governmental structure. Each family would send a member or representative to a central council, which would meet as needed in Trava Proper. This central council selects an ambassador to be sent to the Conchord in Cantisum with orders and directives from the central council. The noble families thus became a collective political entity with more overall power. The charter also featured a section stating that no noble of Trava would act against the others or challenge their claim to their own land. Shortly after signing the charter, they were recognized by the Conchord, Cantisum, and Themne as a sovereign city-state and welcomed into the Confederation. Nominally, every seat on the central council is equal. Every member gets one vote on issues. However, the sway of those votes changes constantly based on the fortunes of the noble family. Local Government Structure Every Travan noble family controls an estate. Each estate consists of many lands and many serfs who live on and work that land. Nobles can raise favorites to a pseudo-nobility, granting them powers and wealth, but not a title. Often these pseudo-noble ranks pass to the first child, but it is not a guarantee as it is with the true nobility. Psuedo-nobility only really holds power within the estate of the nobles that raised them. Outside they hold no more rights than any other serf. The majority of the population is farmers, and this is where much of the grain is produced for all of Themne. History Shadow Government Around 25 years ago, Mogarych Zli, the ruler of the Surovmistse Estate, began attempting to control all of Trava. According to Koroviev Zelen, Mogarych has become the shadow dictator of Trava. He holds enough power to sway any vote of the council the direction he wants it to go. None of the other city-states appear to be aware of this political shift. The Fall of the Zelen Family Twelve years ago, the serfs of Trava Proper appeared to revolt, leading a march up to the Travan Castle, setting it on fire, and slaughtering the noble Zelen family that lived there. According to official reports, no member of the Zelen family survived. Armies from neighboring estates quickly stepped in to quell the rebellion, and the central council appointed a new family, the Zolot family, to care for the Travan Estate. Adriana Zolot, the matriach of the family, is Mogarych's cousin. However, one member of the Zelen family did escape: Koroviev Zelen, who now travels with the party. They claim that this was no attempted rebellion, but a successful coup orchestrated by Mogarych. He faked the rebellion and slaughtered the Zelens to plant his own people in control of the capital. Notable Figures Estates and Noble Families * Travan Estate, ruled by the Zolot family * Surovmistse, ruled by the Zli family * Svatymistse, ruled by the Dobri family * Ovetsmistse, ruled by the Rogal family * Silmistse, ruled by the Krasa family * Starmistse, ruled by the Polya family * Heroymistse, ruled by the Soroka family * Slavamistse, ruled by the Kvit family Category:Browse Category:Places